<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【温蝶】不见 by sanzhiyv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516052">【温蝶】不见</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhiyv/pseuds/sanzhiyv'>sanzhiyv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 金光布袋戏 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhiyv/pseuds/sanzhiyv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>温皇失明，共同衰老。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>温蝶</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【温蝶】不见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>皮肤的褶皱与凹陷纹路需要小心清洗，凤蝶每次为温皇沐浴时都极其有耐心，坐在浴缸边上倾斜着身体，为了避免弄湿衣服，她身上几乎赤裸，乳房和它的主人一样不再年轻，没力气地向下垂着，而她面前的男人则更加，衰老的肉体不分性别，也很难让人联想到任何与情爱有关的事情，凤蝶明白这种由时间带走的东西她无权置喙。<br/>两个人之间坦诚得有些不可思议，而这一切，直到温皇抬起眼睛才有了解释——那双眼睛并没有看到任何实际存在的事物，而是落在了另一个虚无的世界里。</p><p>神蛊温皇失明的那日，天下起了年里的头一场雪。几乎是毫无预兆的，温皇起床后只看见眼前一片混沌，他平静地喊凤蝶来开灯，凤蝶走过来后静默许久，说：“主人，现在天很亮。”<br/>医生来看过，给了一些大家都能接受的理由。<br/>但说是盲了，其实并未对温皇的生活造成太大影响，甚至给了他把许多工作推掉的借口，于是神蛊温皇比过去更心安理得地睡在家中躺椅上，半天才动一动。<br/>也并没有多少人会主动来拜访他，经常来的那两人甚至都不用看，也能分辨出来谁是谁，他们的声音会比他们的人更先到，许多时候凤蝶还没去开门，温皇就已经听到了来自家门前的呼喊。<br/>“我在，好友有什么事情吗？”他回道，就是不肯站起身去迎客。<br/>一般也是没什么事的，千雪得空了就会往这里跑，藏镜人就跟着千雪一起往这里跑，两人手上偶尔会拎点什么礼物，温皇懒得多问，这些东西都是凤蝶在收。自从他盲了之后千雪对他的关心便更重了些，虽然嘴上还是在骂，但暗地里又多多嘱咐凤蝶要好好照顾他，藏镜人也收敛起了一些对他的芥蒂，冷哼一声的同时替他拿来小毛毯子。<br/>真要说有什么麻烦的地方，也有，就是喝茶时总容易撒出一些到衣服上，这个时候凤蝶就会过来替他拿着杯子，又用恰到好处的角度将杯子里的茶送进他嘴里。温皇自觉非常了解凤蝶，可在嘴角不小心碰到凤蝶的手指，或是闻到了从没闻过的淡淡香气时，温皇又觉得或许还不够了解。<br/>凤蝶倒不在意这些，哪怕温皇问：“我现在可是个残疾人了，凤蝶大人不另谋高就吗？”凤蝶也都只是说着：“主人残不残废可都是一个样子。”<br/>“嗨呀。”温皇拂了拂扇子。</p><p>但这样宛如一切无事发生的局面，是在一日凤蝶出门处理工作回来后结束的，她没能一下子找到神蛊温皇，所以在最终发现他之后，她几乎是用带着些责备的口气对眼前的主人说道：“你在做什么？”<br/>“我回到了自己的房间啊，凤蝶大人。”<br/>房间——房间与她出门时看见温皇待的位置隔着一个旋转楼梯与一整条回廊，对于盲人来说是困难又费劲的一段路，凤蝶的怒意让她想教导这个比自己大了二十多岁的男人，在她短暂离开后他应该在原地等待，直到她重新回到他身旁。<br/>但温皇提早一步猜到了她的想法，说道：“我无碍。”<br/>“无碍就最好，万一发生点什么呢？”<br/>“不会。”说完，温皇轻轻抬起头，顺着声音，让那双再也不会有聚焦的眼睛望向凤蝶。<br/>温皇当然看不见她，可他这样从容直接地把握住她的方向又让凤蝶觉得，好像有另一个自己，可以穿破疾病的障碍，出现在温皇眼前。<br/>那个凤蝶永远二十三岁。</p><p>她在这几十年里早就彻底了解了温皇身体上的每一寸，水的温度与下手的力道永远刚刚好。在很早之前，温皇有时候惹她，她也会在这时故意把水温放得过烫，看着他身上的皮肤泛红再把温度调低，他也从不生气。<br/>可现在温皇甚至不常讲话，有时候吐出来的气都带着些腐朽的气息，而长久的静默最不费力。凤蝶意识到自己早就暗暗地做好了，有一天会在这静默中永远失去他的准备。<br/>衰老之后不谈死亡就显得太欲盖弥彰，凤蝶偶尔主动提起，问温皇想要个什么样的葬礼，这次他可没办法再从棺材里出来了，如果没能立刻得到回复，凤蝶也会说说自己的，她说她不想死了还待在温皇旁边，随便找片海就可以。<br/>那时温皇终于轻笑了一声，开口的话是他最常说的：“凤蝶，你真的一点没变。”<br/>“在同一个地方带了这么几十年，能有什么变化。”<br/>“可你每次讲得都不一样，上次是埋进花田，这次又是撒入海里。”<br/>“这个，又没最终决定，就以最后一次说的为准吧。”<br/>之后温皇无可奈何地叹了口气，重新闭上眼小憩。</p><p>凤蝶习惯从他的脖子开始清洗，手搓揉出泡沫，按压到皮肤上，再顺着锁骨向下，然后是肩膀，手臂，大腿，再然后生殖器，小腿，足部。凤蝶也忘了究竟是从哪一天开始，她从无所适从彻底变得习以为常，她只知道在她与温皇两个人之间，倘若必须有个人得提早迈出一步，那一定是她。<br/>温皇在水汽氤氲中睁开眼，凤蝶以为是自己手上的动作出了问题，停了下来，却听到他说：<br/>“同一件事做这么多年，你也不会厌倦。”<br/>“说什么乱七八糟的话。”<br/>“凤蝶。”<br/>凤蝶知道他没说出口的那些话是什么：“我已经不再年轻了。”<br/>“你曾经年轻过。”<br/>“年轻时候没有想过离开。”<br/>“那现在呢？”<br/>这个问题没有正确答案，无论她回什么，永远都有下一次的质疑。凤蝶重新在他的身体上落下手，比刚刚更用力，好像是这样就能做出什么保证：“现在依旧不想离开，你已经问过许多遍了，”她继续手下的动作，按压着已经松软了的肉，“你若不信就继续问吧，多回几次也不费力。”<br/>“哈。”</p><p>“凤蝶，那是你的谁？”朋友在她身旁问道，远处是穿着一身蓝色的神蛊温皇。<br/>他那个时候还未盲，眼神越过人群与车流落在她的身上。凤蝶张嘴想要回答，却没能一下子说出最准确的答案。</p><p>温皇已经忘却很多东西的模样了，所有画面都停在了几十年前，起初短暂的失控感早就半点不剩，眼盲并不能打击他的能力与地位，却可以实实在在地改变日常里的每一处细节。不过还好有凤蝶在。<br/>可凤蝶是永远的吗？几十年就是永远吗？<br/>热水浸泡着的身体无比舒展，他的表情也一定是愉悦的，但脑子里仍旧有根弦绷紧了一辈子，至今未缓。<br/>承认自己的疑虑并不难，所以他近乎坦然地问过，你恨不恨我，收到的回答似乎在意料之中，不恨，可为什么呢？我杀了你的父母、亲人、朋友，你应当恨我。凤蝶那时说了什么？<br/>“可你没杀我，又将我养这么大，我是不是该感激你？”<br/>感激之前，应该有恨。<br/>“恨不恨的，只凭我的心意，若是没有，那便没有，哪里管什么应不应该，你如果真的愧疚，就自己去沏茶。”<br/>他听完顿了片刻，仰头笑着：“那凤蝶大人不是在为难我这个盲人吗？”<br/>所以这就是永远吗？哪怕他现在再问，以后再问，也可以继续听到这样的回答。<br/>那双手按过自己身上角角落落，他们似乎早就跨过了羞耻的界限。<br/>温皇以为无论发生什么他都可以接受，至少在过去他是这样认为的，他当然知道自己会失去，但失去也无关紧要，只是他有了凤蝶。他甚至有想过这是上天特意的赦免，用以将他的前后半生分割，代价是他再也看不见第二天的凤蝶。</p><p>今天是温皇失明的第三十四年，对于凤蝶来说是平常至极的一天，水温刚好，力度合适，她照例为温皇洗干净身体，关掉热水，准备扶他起来擦拭时，却听到他说道：<br/>“凤蝶，若是我没有盲就好了。”</p><p>是我的父亲，主人，兄长，朋友，也是我的……</p><p>浴缸里的水位骤然升高，甚至有不少流出，温皇在哗哗水声中无谓地睁开眼睛，习惯性地伸手向前，却接到了一具同样赤裸的身体。<br/>“凤蝶？”<br/>那具身体与记忆里的相差甚远，皮肤松垮，也不再光滑。<br/>温皇眼前那个二十三岁的凤蝶似乎也开始变得模糊，像在马路上遥遥相望告别一般，最后转身离开，取而代之的是现在这个怀里的，不再美丽的凤蝶。<br/>这个凤蝶将头靠在他的肩膀上，说着：“我决定了，死了也把我放在你旁边吧，”顿了顿，她又补充道，“这是最后一次了。”<br/>温皇伸手环住她，回忆、期盼与失明让衰老的肉体也变得滚烫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>